Confesion ¿fallida?
by Albert mikailovich
Summary: En un inverso alterno, donde la magia no existe, Frank está enamorado de Lotte, pero este no se atreve a confesar lo que siente, así que le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo Andrew y este forma un plan. ¿Como resultara?


Bien, yo sé que esta no es una pareja muy popular dentro del fandom de LWA, pero sí que es uno de mis favoritos y quería escribir algo de esto ya que hay poco contenido en general.

-/-/-

Frank no era el tipo más popular de su escuela, de hecho, para los demás era la mascota de su mejor amigo Andrew. Desde hacía un tiempo se había fijado en una chica que como él no era muy popular, su nombre Lotte Yanson.

Él había intento acercarse a ella en más de una ocasión, pero algo siempre se lo impedía, ya sea que sus otras amigas llaman su atención, alguien llama a Frank, o simplemente pierde la valentía o decide que no es el momento adecuado.

Frank se encuentra hablando con su mejor amigo Andrew en la hora del almuerzo. Estaban sentados en una banca bajo un árbol, de la nada Frank le pregunta a su amigo:

-¿Cómo me acerco a una chica?- pregunta este en tono más bien casual.

-¿Quién es la muchacha? ¿la conozco?- Pregunta Hambridge con curiosidad en su tono.

-¿Si, es una de las amigas de esa chica con la que hablas mucho… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Akko, eso es. Me interesa su amiga. Lotte.- Responde Frank siendo bastante asertiva.

-hmm, Esa chica fantasma.- Responde Andrew sin darle importancia al asunto.

-No le digas fantasma, o le digo a todo el mundo que has estado a escondidas con esa chica Kagari- Decía el rubio en tono molesto.

-Esta bien, cálmate. Déjame pensar en un plan y ya te hablare.- Decía Andrew en tono conciliador.

-Gracias, eres el mejor- dijo Frank.

-Sabes que lo soy- respondió su amigo.

-/-/-/-/-

Andrew había ideado un plan sencillo pero eficaz, primer: Le dejaría una nota a la chica en casillero donde se dejan los zapatos.

Segundo: Andrew distraería A Sucy y Akko, a la primera dándole una información falsa de donde encontrar unos hongos venenosos ultra raros que solo crecen en las selvas de Brasil, y la segunda simplemente la sacaría a pasear, planeaba llevarla a ver la nueva película de su idol favorita Shiny Charriot.

Tercero: dejarle el camino libre a Frank para que él le diga sus sentimientos a la chica.

Sencillo pero efectivo. A prueba de bobos.

Después de que su amigo le hubiera detallado el plan decidieron ponerlo en marcha. Frank se había escabullido de clases antes de que estas terminaran, este había puesto la nota. Algo sencillo.

"ve a la parte trasera de la escuela en cuanto terminen las clases, te estaré esperando

-un admirado"

Una vez terminado eso, convencer a Sucy fue sencillo, le mandaron unas coordenadas en el bosque y un par de fotos y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Andrew solo tuvo que invitar a Akko, en cuanto esta vio los Boletos de la película de su amada Idol.

Todo iba a pedir de boca.

Frank ya estaba dispuesto en el lugar hace 10 minutos, el tiempo se le hacía eterno, estaba sudando y el nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel.

Como enviada del cielo, la chica se ve doblando la esquina que conduce al callejón donde se supone que la estaba esperando su admirador.

Ambos se ven cara a cara.

-M… mucho gusto, soy Fr… Frank- Decía el muchacho en claro tono de nerviosismo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Lotte Yan…- quería decir la chica hasta que fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Ya se quién eres, te he estado observando… ¿Eso se escuchó mal verdad?- Decía el muchacho en tono avergonzado.

-Bueno, ¿para qué me dijiste que viniera Frank?- Pregunta la chica en tono curioso.

-Lo que pasa que quería preguntarte… Si… si…- Al joven se le fueron todas las palabras que había practicado para confesarse, era como si el alfabeto y todas las reglas lingüísticas y verbales hayan abandonado el muchacho en ese instante.

-¿Si? Dime…- Le dice la muchacha acercándose a el.

-Quería preguntarte habías visto ese nuevo anime de Gainax, Gridman está bastante bueno, laanimación esdeprimeraylospersonajescarismáticos,apartedeesovistesobrelanuevapelículadel universalcenturydeGundmadicenqueestamuybuenayoaunnolaheidoverperotengocuriosidadporverloquesehizo- Dijo que muchacho en tono rápido e incompresible.

-Oh, ¡no sabía que te gustaba el anime!- Dijo Lotte muy emocionada.

La he jodido, pensó el mucho, ahora pensará que soy un otaku raro y no querrá nada conmigo, siguió con esa línea de pensamiento.

Él había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con una Lotte Yanson muy pegada a su cara y con ojos brillantes. Frank pensó que se desmallaría de la impresión de ver su amada frente suyo.

-A mí también me gusta el anime, estoy siguiendo Nightfall, este manga que lleva más de 1500 tomos recopilatorios, adoro la forma de escribir de la autora, es mi favorita- le dijo Lotte al chico rubio frente a el.

-En serio, a mí también me gusta ese manga. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, porque pensarían que soy un raro.- Le dijo a Frank a la mucha frente a él.

Hablaron del dichoso manga hasta que cayó la noche.

-¡Oh! Mira la hora, ya es muy tarde.- Decía Lotte con preocupación.

-Espera, quiero que nos volvamos a reunir y hablar de otros mangas- Decía el chico en tono suplica a la joven.

-Esta bien, este es mi numero- Le decía al mozo mientras le dictaba su número.

-Reunamos el domingo- dijo el joven en tono más alegre.

-Será una cita- decía la muchacha mientras se alejaba.

Minutos después el joven se fue silbando a su casa. Para sus adentros él no se cambiaba por ningún ser humano.

(al día siguiente)

-Entonces solo hablaron de anime… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! De verdad que eres un caso perdido Frank.- Le dijo Hambridge en tono burlesco.

-Oye, al final conseguí una cita, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, ya verás. Dijo Frank en un tono confiado.

-¡ya veraz mundo! ¡hare a Lotte Yanson la madre de mis hijos!- Grito El muchacho a todo pulmón.

-Ehh Frank…- Decía mientras le tocaba el hombre al mencionado.

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven mirando primero a su amigo y luego al frente solo para encontrar a una Lotte con su cara más roja que un tomate…

-¡Diablos!- Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho tras salir corriendo detrás de su amada, la cual ya estaba en marcha…

-/-/-

¿Alguna critica? ¿opinion?


End file.
